1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to gage blocks and, more specifically, to special purpose computing apparatus for use with gage blocks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gage blocks are widely used in industry to establish a given dimension for comparative measurement during tool set up or to check a dimension of a finished work piece. The gage blocks are typically packaged in a set which contains a plurality of blocks, each having a different nominal dimension between two parallel gage surfaces. In this manner, selected ones of the gage blocks may be placed in a stack to establish any given dimension.
However, despite the elaborate machining operations which are used in manufacturing gage blocks, it is impossible to perfectly machine each block to the given nominal dimension between the parallel gage surfaces. As any variance or deviation, even if only a few millionths of an inch or millimeter, in the nominal dimension of the gage block could effect its ultimate use, it is essential to know the deviation of each gage block from the nomimal dimension so that the total deviation of the stacked arrangement of gage blocks may be determined and steps taken to compensate for such deviation.
Due to the critical applications with which gage blocks are employed, each gage block is subjected to rigorous testing and certification procedures in order to establish the amount of deviation from the nominal dimension between the gage surfaces. These deviations are set forth on a deviation chart which accompanies each gage block set and which provides the nominal gaging dimension and deviation of each gage block in the set.
Thus, in usage, the machinist must refer to the deviation chart to determine the deviation of the gage block which he has selected and combine that deviation with the deviations of previously selected gage blocks in order to obtain the total deviation of the stacked arrangement of gage blocks. Obviously, this manual operation is subject to numerous errors, such as arithmetic errors in totaling the deviations of the selected gage blocks or choosing the wrong deviation from the deviation chart. Furthermore, this procedure is time-consuming.
In addition, the selection of which gage blocks are to be used to set a pre-determined dimension requires the user to follow a complex procedure in order to use only the optimum number of gage blocks. This procedure, although well known, requires many separate steps and calculations which are subject to numerous errors and takes a considerable amount of time to complete.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a device which overcomes the problems encounted with previously devised methods for selecting which gage blocks are to be used to form a specified dimension. It would also be desirable to provide a device which automatically calculates and indicates which gage blocks are to be selected without user intervention. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a device which automatically calculates the total deviation of the gage blocks selected for use.